Ruuku The Date
by DragonsAreFriends1
Summary: Riku goes on a date. Who's the lucky girl..? ONE-SHOT! Please R@R Thank you!


Ruuku the Date

Riku paced back and forth in his room wandering what he was gonna do. What was he gonna wear? Should he fix his hair so it would look all 'Fancy' like? Should he wear a black tux? Or the white one? After pacing around the room for ten minutes Riku came to a complete halt to the sound of the door bell down stairs.

"She's too early!" Riku yelped, dashing down to the front door. He paused when he got there. His fingers shaking as he slowly twisted the doorknob. As the door slowly opened Riku's heart beat slowed down even more. Suddenly without warning the door flung open and a spiky brown-haired boy came flying in.

"Hey, Riku guess what?!" the brunette called.

The impact caused Riku to fall backwards onto the floor in shock.

"Sora..." Riku grumbled.

Sora looked down at Riku oddly. "Hey Riku what are you doing down on the floor like that?"

As if he did not know....

"Never mind that...what are you doing here..?" Riku asked. Sora was one of Riku's best friends. Thought at times the boy could be a little to much sometimes. Mainly cause Sora is always so darn hyper...

"It's Friday night. You and me always hang out. You know...playing games, watching scary movies, ordering pizza, a few prank calls...."

"Not tonight Sora..."

"Huh? Why?"

Riku cleared his throat. "I'm a...expecting s-someone over soon..."

"...Who?"

"A-a friend."

"Another friend?" Sora blinked. "Cool, who is he? Does he like pizza?"

"It's a she."

Sora grinned. "Oooh, I get it!" Sora crossed his arms.

"Sora..."

"Riku's got a--" Sora started.

"Don't you dare..." Riku pleaded.

"Girlfriend!" Sora finished.

"I-it's just a small date!" Rikus cheeks turned red.

"Date?" Sora's grin deepened. "Who's the lucky girl? Huh? Huuh?"

"Fuu..."

"Alright Riku! I knew you'd ask her. I could tell for the longest time you liked her!" Sora smiled helping Riku back onto his feet. Truthfully... It took Riku a long time to ask Fuu out. They both have feelings for one another but neither of them had the bravery to ask the other out tell now. "What time is she coming?"

"8:00 Pm..."

Sora looked at his watch. It was 7:00 now..."Well I think you'd better hurry up and get ready. She'll be her in an hour."

"Yeah I know."

"What's wrong?"

"What do I do?"

"A tux would be a nice start. Ladies love a well-dressed man."

"And you're an expert?" Riku asked.

Sora crossed his arms. "Have I ever scared you wrong?"

"Let me think about that..."

Sora grabbed Riku by his shoulder and began to pull him towards his room and shoved him in. As Sora closed the door to Riku's room he yelled to him: "Just put on a tux and get ready fast! You can't keep a lady waiting!

Sora left Riku by himself to get ready. By the time he got on the black tux and stepped out of his room Sora was there again in a flash.

"Good now what are you gonna say to her when she get here?" Sora asked. "We have to work on your speech."

"Umm...well...how about I just ask if she's ready to head out for dinner?"

"No, no, no!" Sora waved his hands in the air. "Not even close! You ask her: 'Hey, Fuu, your looking lovely tonight. Ready to head out for a night around town?."

"......." Riku sighed. "This date might have been a bad idea after all..."

"Stop thinking like that Riku."

"Try your own pick up lines when you get your own date Sora..."

"That's so cold." Sora cried.

As the hour slowly went on Sora started picking on Riku by saying stuff like: "40 more minutes, tell she comes." "35 more minutes tell the big date." or "20 minutes tell love or doom!"

It made Riku wanna smack Sora silly.

When the clock struck 7:58, Riku was about to flip.

"She's not coming!" Riku said sadly. "She stood me up..."

"Riku?"

"What?!" Riku snapped.

"It's still early. Calm down..."

"............."

"Oh, by the way." Sora started. "What are you gonna give her when she comes through the door? Candy? Flowers? Balloons?...Candy?"

"......" Riku fell dead silent.

"What? You were not even gonna get her anything?! What's wrong with you man?!" Sora fumed then held up his hand. "Wait right here I'll be right back!" Sora dashed out the door and came back a second later with a handful of roses and handed them to Riku. "Here. All girls love roses."

"Sora...I'm just wandering...but...where'd you get these roses from?" Riku asked.

"From your front lawn." Sora grinned sheepishly.

"SOOORA!!" Riku yelled.

"Ding-dong!" Went the door bell to the front of the house. (Talk about being saved by the bell)

Riku zoomed to the door and quickly opened it. When he did his mouth dropped and his eyes grew big as he gazed at the form standing at his door way. There stood Fuu. In the loveliest dress he'd ever seen her in. Well...not that he'd EVER seen Fuu in a dress before! Fuu was wearing a long blue dress with silver straps, and a matching silver purse. She even had on a bit of make-up on, and had a lovely scent of strawberries.

She looked as scared as Riku did, because at that moment she had a blush crossing her face from Riku's sudden silents. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"N-no! N-not at all! You look GREAT!" Riku gasped, having to hand closed his mouth to keep himself from drooling.

Sora put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Riku. The roses!" Sora whispered.

"Oh R-right!" Riku quickly handed Fuu the roses. "F-for you Fuu..."

Fuu took them and smelled them. "They smell wonderful." she smiled.

"Yeah, you do..."Riku sighed happly. Then gasped as he just realised what he said. "Wait! I-I-I did not mean t-to say it like that! I--"

"Nice one, Riku!" Sora said.

"Sora, shut up!" Riku snapped as his face turned a shade draker than Fuu's.

This causes Fuu to laugh. "Funny Riku..." she giggled.

Riku managed a small chuckle. "So ready for dinner and a movie, Fuu?" Riku asked, making a gentlemen like bow, which made Fuu smile even more.

"Yes. That would be nice." Fuu agreed. Fuu was one of those types of people who never spoke one word more than she had to. But around Riku, she's began to get slowly out of that habbit. Riku stood and offered his arm to Fuu, which Fuu, kindly grabbed ahold.

Sora watched from the doorway as Fuu and Riku began to walk down towards the sidewalk.

"Have a nice time!" Sora called, smiling and waving good bye. Then stopped and started thinking to himself. "Since the rest of Riku's family is outta town for the night...I'll watch the house for him while he's gone! I'm sure Riku wont mind." A grin crossed Sora's face. "Friday Night Fun continues! Now where's that phone book? Time for a few prank calls..." Sora said, heading inside Riku's house and closing the door behind him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Meanwhile....

"Riku you seem....uptight." Fuu said, as the two walked down street. Riku had become a little stiff and quit talking. He ran out of things to say.

"I'm fine." he said.

"You sure?" Fuu asked, getting worried.

"Never been better!" Riku pointed up towards the moon which was shining brightly down on the streets of Twilight Town. "Look. Full moon. I bet this is going to be a great night out."

"Yes." Fuu agreed. "And the moon is very nice out tonight too."

"Yeah, you are..."

"Hmm?"

Riku slapped his hand to his head. "Umm, look! H-here we are." Riku quickly added, as they arrived at the 'Moon Star' diner. The name was quite ironic.

"Welcome!" a woman quickly greeted them as soon as they entered the building. "Let me show you to your seats!" once seated Riku let out a long sigh.

'Okay Riku...' he told himself. 'You can do this...just DONT mess it up!

Silents...

"Umm, so...Fuu..." Riku began.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any favorite pass-times? Like collecting stamps...or dolls--Oh! I did not mean to say that! Y-your not the type of girl that collects that sort of stuff anyway right?"

"Well I--" Fuu started to say.

"H-hey I mean its okay if you dont collect anything. I mean I-I used to collect bugs as a kid...B-but hey you dont have to have a collection!" Riku gasped out.

Again...silents.

"Err...I was just gonna say, that I dont have a collection...but I do own a small rose patch that I take care of in my back yard."

"O-oh...thats...nice..."

More silents was soon to follow, which was eventully broken by the same woman who help them to there seats. "So what will it be tonight?" she asked.

"Huh?" Riku looked at the lady unsure of what she meant. Then it dawned on him. "Oh dinner, right! Err, Fuu you go ahead and order first." he said politely.

Fuu looked over the menu. " I think I'll have just a light salad, and some ice-tea."

"Okay. And for you sir?"

"Just water, thanks. Not very hungry." Riku replied.

"Okay than I'll be right back with your orders in a sec." The lady said walking off.

Dinner passed by without much word. Though when they did talk it was mostly about how school was going or things at the house. But all the while still having a good time. Riku began to relax even more. This date was going by much smoothly than he could have hoped.

"I'll be right back." Riku eventully said to Fuu, as suddenly he had a REALLY bad cramp in his tummy. After all, he'd just gone through about ten glass's of water since they arrived at the diner by this point.

"You feeling okay?" Fuu asked, noting Riku's almost sick like pose as he stood up.

"Fine." he assured her. "G-gotta use the restroom...Back in a sec..."

"Okay."

With that said and done Riku made a mad dash for the for the mens room, stopping for nothing.

Riku soon came back out looking 100% better. As he made his way back to his seat his cell phone went off. He took it out and looked at the number of who was calling him. "Huh? Wait a minute...this is my house number. Who the heck..?" Riku answered his phone. "Uh...Hello..?"

"Congrats! Your our lucky grand prize winner! You've won a free watermelon!"

That voice...

"Sora?!" Riku growled.

"Ehh? R-Riku? Whoa, sorry man!" Sora's voice suddenly yelped on the other end of the line. "No wonder this number looked so weird! It was yours! Funny how stuff like this happeneds, but hey its nice to hear you--"

"Sora, what are you still donig at my house?" Riku asked.

"Well I...I thought I'd watch over it while you were gone. So, how's the date going anyway?" Sora asked trying to change the subject.

"Its going great!" Riku sighed happliy heading back to his seat while talking to Sora. "Were both so alike! More so than I thought. Me and her might even--S-Seifer?!" Riku suddenly gasped.

"Huh? What are you...?" Sora began to say.

Riku's jaw fell as he saw Seifer and Rai, standing next to the table where Fuu sat, talking to her.

"Everything okay, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Not yet. But it will..." Riku replyed, snapping his cell phone shut, and storming over to the table.

"Go away, Seifer." Fuu snapped angerly.

"Why ya hear all dressed up and by yourself, sweet cheeks?" Seifer smirked putting a hand on Fuu's shoulder, which Fuu shrugged off.

"I'm not by myself. I'm here with Riku." she said. "Not that you need to know!"

"Dont talk to Seifer like that, ya know?" Rai said.

"Besides. I dont see your chumpy boyfriend here. Now come with me, pretty." Seifer said grabbing Fuu tightly by the arm.

"Oww! No! Stop! Let go of me, Seifer!" Fuu yelled.

Seifer let go alright. After a fist came flying out of nowhere and hit him on the cheek, sending him flying backwards into Rai with great force.

"I think the lady told you to go away!" Riku snapped. flexing his fists. Fuu looked up at Riku and smiled happliy. "Fuu, are you hurt?" he asked, gently helping her up.

"I'm fine." she giggled slightly. "Thank you."

Seifer just layed there stunned from the punch. "Son of a..." Seifer mumbled.

Riku put the money for there meal down on the table and looked at Fuu. "You ready to split?" he asked her.

Fuu made a small nod and the two of them left.

^^^^^^^^^

Fuu and Riku agreed they'd finish the date another day. It was getting late. So now as the two of them were heading home Riku started to notice Fuu shivering. It had gotten rather cold out and Fuu had forgotten to grab a coat before she left her house. As she rubbed her arms trying to warm up Riku silently took off this top outer tux and gently put it around Fuu's shoulders. Fuu looked up at Riku.

"Dont want you getting sick." Riku told her.

Fuu smiled and snugged up to Riku. "You make me warm enough." She replied.

A blush crossed Riku's face.

As they arrived at Rikus house, Riku pulled Fuu into a hug. "You can wear my coat home. I'll come get it tomrrow."

"Okay."

As they started to let go Fuu went ahead and gave Riku a kiss on the cheek. Riku's face turned a VERY deep red.

"Good night, handsome." she smiled, turning and walking away.

G-g-good night my love." Riku said grinning like an idiot, and leaning on his front door with a huge thump. Sora heared and went to answer the door. When he opened it Riku's body fell to the floor! Sora was torn between happy to see him and shock! But when he saw the peaceful look on Riku's face he laughed.

"I take it the date went well?" Sora asked.

'Riku feels great now' Sora told himself. 'But wait till he sees his phone bill...'

THE END ^^


End file.
